One Rainy Days
by BabyRennie
Summary: "Aku membenci hujan... membencinya yang telah membawanya pergi dariku untuk selamanya..."- Oh Sehun / "Aku sangat menyukai hujan"-Xi Luhan / "Tidak akan, Nado Saranghae Oh Sehun"-Byun Baekhyun HunHan - HunBaek fanfic absurd, alurnya ga jelas


ONE RAINY DAYS

Title : One Rainy Days

Author : BabyRennie

Cast : Oh Sehun|Xi Luhan|Byun BaekHyun (GS)

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

ONESHOOT

ah ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf atas tidak kepuasan dalam membaca tulisan tak bermutu ini :(

silahkan~~ ^^

Hujan...

Kenapa harus ada hujan?

Menjatuhkan banyak rintikan air ke tanah, bukankah itu seperti langit yang menangis?

aku membenci ini... benci saat hujan turun dan membasahi semua yang ada di bumi, menunjukkan kesedihannya terhadap benda benda lain yang ada di bumi.

Aku membenci itu.. dan aku juga membenci diriku yang kembali teringat akan sosok orang itu ketika hujan turun.

Aku membenci hujan... membencinya yang telah membawanya pergi dariku untuk selamanya...

_*flashback*_

Ku pandangi sosok indah yang sedang tersenyum, memandangi ciptaan tuhan yang memiliki pahatan yang indah itu. Xi Luhan. Namja yang cantik itu adalah sosok indah dengan senyumnya yang sangat indah sejak pertama kali melihatnya, namja yang berhasil membuatku menjadi tidak normal karena menyukainya.. ah ralat maksudku mencintainya yang sesama namja sepertiku..

"Hunie... kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" suara indah itu menyadarkanku

"ah ani chagi.. aku hanya bersyukur karena tuhan menurunkan salah satu malaikat cantiknya untukku" ujarku tulus sambil tersenyum lembut kearahnya, dapat aku lihat semburat merah di pipinya.. ah dia bahkan lebih cantik dari semua yeoja yang ada di luar sana.

"kau sedang menggombaliku eoh?" katanya pelan sambil menutupi kedua pipinya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. menggemaskan.

"aku berkata jujur Oh Luhan"

"Ya! kenapa kau mengganti margaku seenaknya Tuan Oh Sehun, margaku masih Xi.. lagipula kita belum menikah" katanya dengan memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

"aku akan menikahimu Xi Luhan... sesegera mungkin"

_2 bulan kemudian_

Aku turun dari mobilku dengan sebuket bunga ditanganku serta cincin yang sengaja aku simpan dibalik jasku... ah jangan lupakan senyumku yang sudah mengembang sejak tadi.

Benar.. aku berniat melamar rusa kecilku itu malam ini.

Ting Tong

Ceklek

sosok cantik itu membukakan pintu dengan wajah terkejutnya..

"Hunie..."

"Untukmu Deer" kataku sambil menyerahkan buket bunga yang ku bawa tadi padanya. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama dia mengambilnya dan mempersilahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Bersiaplah.. aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" kataku sambil menyesap cokelat hangat yang di siapkannya untukku.

"kemana?" tanyannya

"Rahasia" kataku dengan senyum misterius

"Ish... baiklah" keluhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.. benar-benar menggemaskan

"Berdandanlah yang cantik sayang" usulku hahaha yang pasti setelahnya aku dapat melihat wajah kesalnya yang lucu itu.

"Ya! Aku ini namja!"

"ya ya kau namja.. cepatlah bersiap atau kau menungguku untuk menggantikan pakaianmu hm?" kataku sambil memperlihatkan seringaiku

"Ya!Andwae!" pekiknya lalu berlari ke kamarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya... menggemaskan sekali.

SKIP

"Hunie, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil memandangku yang sedang menyetir

"Rahasia" ucapku sambil menatapnya melalui ekor mataku. Ku lihat namja yang berada di sampingku ini mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu Deer kalau kau tidak ingin aku menyerangmu sekarang"

"Ya! Kenapa kau sangat pervert eoh? Sepertinya kau harus mencuci otakmu agar selalu berpikir berpikir bersih Oh Sehun"

"Aku tidak perlu mencuci otakku chagi.. cha kita sampai" kataku setelah memarkirkan mobilku dan keluar dari mobil dengan segera aku membukakan pintu penumpang untuk mempersilahkan RusaKu turun dari mobil

"Ini dimana Hunie?" tanyanya bingung

"Disuatu tempat yang akan menjadi tempat paling bersejarah" kataku sambil menutup matanya dengan kain hitam yang sudah aku sediakan sejak tadi

"Lalu.. kenapa mataku ditutup seperti ini?"

"Karena ini rahasia... tenang saja, aku akan menuntunmu chagi" sambil menuntunnya ke tempat yang sudah benar-benar aku sediakan untuk moment spesial ini

"Buka matamu setelah aku menghitung sampai tiga arraseo?" dia menganggukan kepalanya setelah aku membukakan kain penutup mata itu. "Aku harap kau menyukainya.. 1... 2... 3... buka matamu Hanie-ya" bisikku

aku melihatnya yang nampak terpesona dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang... Taman yang tadinya biasa saja sudah aku sulap menjadi tempat yang indah, dengan lampu-lampu yang meneranginya, sebuah gazebo dengan tirai putih yang menghiasinya serta meja makan yang hanya untuk dua orang dengan setangkai bunga di dalam vas dan lilin diatasnya, dan jangan lupakan langit penuh bintang yang menjadi latar belakangnya. (author: bayangin sendiri ya)

"Kau suka?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya

Dia menganggukan kepalanya masih dengan mata berbinarnya "Aku suka Hunie... Ini indah, sangat indah.. gomawo" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku

"kau yang lebih indah sayang"

BLUSH "Berhenti menggombal Oh Sehun"

"aku tidak menggombal, hanya berkata jujur padamu... lebih baik kita malam dulu chagi" titahku sambil memanggil seorang pelayan hanya dengan jentikan jari.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini Hunie?" tanyanya

"seperti apa hm?"

"melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan kau akan melakukannya... seperti ini" Ya, aku memang tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini yang bernuansa romantis dengannya dan sekarang aku ingin melakukannya karena ini akan jadi moment yang paling indah sebelum menikah... melamar

"Rahasia"

"huh.. kau menyebalkan Sehunie" ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya tuhan, ingin sekali aku meraup bibir itu

"hahaha... cha lebih baik kita makan" kataku saat makanan sudah datang

SKIP

"Hunie..."

"Hn"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukai hujan?"

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Karena menurutku hujan yang menurunkan rintikan air itu sedang berbagi kebahagiannya kepada semua makhluk hidup, menyirami semua tanaman sehingga mereka tumbuh, menggenangi sungai, danau dan laut sehingga semua makhluk hidup merasa adil hidup didunia ini. karena itu aku menyukai hujan" katanya sambil memandangi langit

"Dan karena hujan jugalah yang mempertemukan kita... saranghae Sehunie" lanjutnya sambil menatapku dengan senyum manisnya

"Nado saranghae Luhanie" balasku

Kami memandangi langit penuh bintang.. ah ralat maksudku denganku yang sibuk memandanginya. ah aku hampir lupa dengan acara melamarku, dengan segera aku menjentikan jari sehingga kembang api bertebaran di langit dengan sebuah tulisan '_WOULD YOU MARRY ME?' _dapat ku lihat raut wajah terkejut terpasang di wajah cantik itu

"Hunie.."

"Would you marry me, Xi Luhan?" ucapku sambil berlutut dan menyodorkan sebuah cincin di hadapannya

"I... would Sehunie" jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya, dengan segera aku menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya kemudian aku berdiri lalu memeluk tubuh mungilnya "gomawo" bisikku sebelum aku mencium lembut bibirnya

_Seminggu kemudian_

"chagi.. aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku"

"Tapi... apa kau yakin mereka akan menerimaku?" gumamnya namum masih dapat aku dengar

"Mereka pasti menerimamu sayang" ujarku untuk menyakinkannya

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu"

SKIP

At Oh's House

"Aigoo.. uri Sehunie kau membawa temanmu nak?" tanya eommaku sambil tersenyum hangat

"Ne eomma, kenalkan ini Xi Luhan... calon istriku eomma" jawabku sambil menggenggam tangan namja yang ada disampingku

"Calon... istri? hahaha kau bercanda kan chagi? dia namja dan kau namja, jadi tidak mungkin kau menikahi seorang namja" ucap eommaku dengan raut wajah datarnya, sedangkan luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani memandang eommaku

"tidak eomma.. aku serius"

" ya ya baiklah, bisa biarkan eomma bicara berdua dengan luhan? eomma ingin lebih mengenalnya"

"hm baiklah" kataku, ku lihat dia memandangku seolah berkata 'jangan tinggalkan aku' namun aku tersenyum "semua akan baik-baik saja Hanie" bisikku dan segera meninggalkan luhan dan eomma berdua

Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja

SKIP

"eomma, mana luhan?" tanyaku saat melihat eomma hanya sendiri di ruang tamu. dimana luhan?

"ah tadi dia bilang ada urusan dengan temannya, jadi dia pergi daan tidak sempat memberi tahumu chagi" ucap eomma santai

"jinjja?"

"Aigoo kau meragukan eomma sayang?"

"Tidak, ya sudah lebih baik aku menyusulnya dulu eomma" ujarku sambil melangkah keluar rumah untuk mencari luhan. khawatir? tentu saja

SKIP

kemana sebenarnya kau, Hanie?

aku sudah datang kerumahnya namun nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda luhan ada didalamnya dan sekarang aku sedang mengelilingi seoul untuk mencarinya.

Hujan...

sebenarnya kau dimana?

aku sudah menghubunginya ponselnya seharian ini namun nomornya tidak aktif.

"Arrghhh" teriakku sambil memukul stir mobil, sampai aku melihat sosok itu di seberang jalan dengan keadaan basah dan memandang kosong... dengan segera aku turun dari mobil

"LUHAN!" teriakku memanggilnya

tidak ada respon darinya

"XI LUHAN!" teriakku lagi, ku lihat lampu lalu lintas sedang menunjukkan lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki, tapi luhan tetap berjalan menghiraukan teriak-teriakkan di sekitar. ada apa dengannya?

TIINNN TIINNN

aku lihat sebuah truck sedang melaju ke arahnya

"XI LUHAN AWA-"

BRAKK

terlambat... aku melihatnya tertabrak truck itu, dengan segera aku berlari kearahnya meraih tubuh mungil dengan cairan berwarna merah disekujur tubuhnya. Tidak

"HANIE-AH, IREONA. IREONA, JEBAL" teriakku frustasi

"Hu-Hunie?" katanya terbata-bata.

"ne, ini aku. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi ambulance akan datang." Kataku. airmata sudah mengalir dipipiku

"Hu-hunie... kau uhuk menangis?" tanyanya sambil lagi-lagi mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

"tidak… aku tidak menangis. Karena itu bertahanlah" kataku. jangan tinggalkan aku, hanie

"Hunie akh kau tidak boleh me-na-ngis uhuk uhuk " katanya

"Bertahanlah" kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya erat

"Hunie... aku mengantuk"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh menutup matamu. Bertahanlah... Saranghae Xi Luhan" kataku

"Nado saranghae... Oh Sehun" balasnya sambil menutup matanya. TIDAK

"tidak.. tidak buka matamu Xi Luhan... LUHAN! BUKA MATAMU... ARRRGGHHH ANDWAE!"

_*Flashback end*_

"Sehun-ah, gwaenchana?" kubuka mataku dan aku lihat sosok yeoja cantik didepanku

"gwaenchana Baekie" kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. aku memeluk pinggang kecilnya "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Saranghae Oh Baekhyun"

"Tidak akan Hunna, Nado saranghae Oh Sehun"

Sosok yeoja cantik itu, Byun Baekhyun. Istriku. yeoja yang berhasil membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan setelah kehilangan luhan.

***END***

Absurd kan? maaf :(

alurnya ga jelas? maaf juga :(

jangan lupa RnR ya ^^


End file.
